1. Field of The Invention
The present invention concerns a connector assembly, and more particularly a connector assembly for connecting a coaxial cable with an audio board of a computer system having a tuner function.
2. Background of the Invention
A conventional audio board of a computer usually includes a mic-in (microphone-input) jack, a line-out jack, a headphone-out jack and a line-in jack. In order to add a tuner function to the audio board, an additional socket is required to receive the tuner input. That is, the audio board must be provided with a tuner input socket to receive a coaxial connector connected to a coaxial cable. This requires a change in the structure of the existing bracket, increasing the production cost. Further, the bracket of such an audio board is so limited in space that an additional connector may not be easily provided.